


一次访谈|An Interview

by wendywindy



Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Bittersweet, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Age, Past Character Death, Sad and Happy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywindy/pseuds/wendywindy
Summary: 现在是2316年，Lorrie Lane，这位刚刚摘得年度最佳报道奖的调查记者，与隐退已久的年迈超人进行了一次独家访谈。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	一次访谈|An Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Interview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809288) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



Lorrie在紧张。这不是紧张，是激动，她这么告诉自己。 _忐忑_ ，她的记者本能找到了一个更精准的形容词。这阵忐忑部分源于她的专业，部分来自她的好奇。它们是调查记者所应具备的两种最重要的素养。而现在，这二者紧密地交织在了一起，让她的喉咙发紧，肚里发胀。反正，她就是这么解释眼下这种情况的，她也竭力想让自己去相信这种解释。

可即便这样，她还是能察觉到自己的心跳明显在加速。

慌乱。她居然开始慌乱。

从业十年以来，她第一次在采访前乱了方寸。

她跟超人隔桌对坐着，整个人手足无措，活像个第一次见到圣诞老人的五岁小孩。

“我……呃……”她清清嗓子，检查了一遍记录仪。它还是跟上次检查时一样正常，跟上上次也一样。 “谢谢你同意接受我的采访，超人。我明白这对你来说非常难得。”

这位英雄看向她。那双蓝眸在银色额发下闪烁着。“难得？”

她眨了眨眼。“嗯，对，确实如此。”

他没接话。

“其实你已经有十多年没接受过任何正式采访了……” Lorrie回忆了一下。“……上次还是中城危机发生的时候。”

“那是多久以前的事了？”

“我……好吧……那时我还没出生，”她坦白道。“四十年？”

“那么久？”

“恐怕是这样……”

男人看上去若有所思。“想来也是。”他长叹一声。“我有意避开了所有采访。其实……等你到了我这个年纪的时候，你就会发现这种公众活动没那么必要。可我收到了你的消息，所以，那就来吧，”他露出一个难以觉察的笑容。“上次有位《星球日报》的Lane小姐来采访我已经是很久之前的事了。我以为人们早就对我失去了兴趣。”

“你就跟喇叭裤一样，一度流行过，现在只是过时了。”她不假思索地说。

而让她大松一口气的是，超人居然笑了。

“这么说倒也没什么不对。”

她也跟着笑了笑，又伸手拨弄了一下记录仪，把它摆到两人中间的桌面上。这是个小巧的黑色装置，形似一块平底的大理石，它能在不干扰谈话的前提下录下声音和图像。

现在他们正坐在当地一家酒吧的私人包厢里，这是她专门为这次访谈订下的，人们肯定想不到他们会在这里，她觉得那些超英狗仔们也不会在附近探头探脑，所以应该没人来打搅。

这间包厢还有个露台。她本以为他会从那里降落。可他没有，他从前门走了进来，身上穿着件大衣，没有盾形徽标，没戴披风，他那双亮眼的靴子和裤子现今来说已经算不上什么奇装异服了，基本不会引人注意。

没看到他像老录像带里那样从天而降让她很是失落。别这么幼稚，她想。

“鉴于你已经这么久没有接受过采访，接下来我们可能得从最基础的问题开始，希望你不要介意？”

他点了点头以示同意。

“你的超能力，”她开始了。“冷冻呼吸、热视线、飞行、超级力量。”

他审视着她，“嗯？”

“它们有什么变化吗？”

起先他什么也没回答，过了一会……“有一点。”

她强忍下一阵激动。“具体是？”

“不提也罢。”

“可是……”

“我第一次接受采访的时候，把自己所有的超能力都透露给了你的前辈，”超人慢条斯理地说，语调轻柔。“还有我当时已知的所有弱点。但后来我发现公布自己的能力是个错误，而且教训很惨痛。”他低头看向他们中间的记录仪。“眼下我只能说，随着年龄增长、积累的太阳辐射增多，我对对自己的能力和弱点的了解也在变得越来越透彻。偶尔我也会显露出一些新能力，但大多数时候，还是我已有能力的灵敏度在不断升级，这让我能更自如地驾驭它们。很多人认为我变得越强，就越有可能一不小心摧毁整个世界，但事实恰好相反，我越强，我对能力的控制就会越精准。”他皱起眉头，“我现在可以感觉到原子。”

她瞪着他。“你能 _感觉到_ 原子？”

他头也不抬地回答：“是的。”

“我……呃嗯……”她有点措手不及。“那是什么感觉？”

“它们排列得很紧密，”他回答。“如果我更专注些，我还能感受电子的运动，但只有在我刻意去探究或去观察他们移动时，这种情况才会发生。”

“ _观察_ 他们？”

他继续点头。“原子看上去是一种很奇怪的微粒。他们并不像我们在书上描绘的那样。即便是同一种元素的原子，看起来也各不相同，形状也不一。电子则更小，离质子也很远。”

她目瞪口呆地望着他，试图想象出构成他脸的那些原子，试图想出既能看到整体的人、又能看见这人的微观结构会是什么样子，试图理解能感受到电子的同时又能一手举起摩天大楼会是什么感觉。

她能明白字面意思……但她不确定自己是否清楚这是一种什么样的事实。

“那么，除了能感觉到原子以外，你对其他什么人还有感觉吗？”

超人眨了眨眼睛，把视线从记录仪上抬了起来，一脸毫不掩饰的讶异。

能使对方露出这样的表情让她一时有些自豪。

“你问的是我的感情？”

“没错。”

他勾起一个微笑。“你是真的很像她。”

“谁？”

“第一位Lane女士。三百年前她也在《星球日报》工作。”

“我们没什么关系。”她断言。

可他脸上的那个笑并没消褪。“但很难让人不作联想，Lane女士。”

“你还没回答问题。”她提醒他。

“我现在没跟任何人交往，”他宣称。“身边也没几个人跟我年纪相仿。”

“你看上去像六十多岁，”她说。

“我不这么认为。六十岁……太年轻了。感觉不太对。”

“你多久没……？”她过界了，对着一个在媒体面前沉寂了这么久的超人，问这种问题并不合适。但她觉得自己必须要问，不仅是因为这种话题很有争议性——人们都喜欢八卦绯闻，而且她认为自己有必要知道。或者说，他有必要解释。因为他现在看上去跟刚刚那个盯着记录仪闲聊原子的超人判若两人。

“我的最后一位伴侣是……”男人唇角微扬。“我想现在说起这个应该不会有什么妨碍。”

“是……？”

“神奇女侠。”

她瞪圆了眼睛。“ _神奇女侠_ ？”她见过那些照片，她也读过历史。神奇女侠对她来说就像是Martha Washington一样的存在。虽然本身有着巨大的争议，但直到今天仍在激励着一代代女性。

她死于一百多年前。

“我们在年轻时有过冲突，”男人说。“但当我们老了，伴侣也都不在人世时……能在一起就成了一种安慰。我爱她，但在这种爱里，慰藉的成分超越了一切。她记得所有的事。正义联盟的建立，第一次外星入侵，超级英雄的滥觞。”他深情地笑着。“跟一个能谈起这些事的人在一起感觉真的很棒，我们可以只聊Hal Jordan，不用管那个赫赫有名的绿灯侠是谁，我们可以回忆在电话亭里换制服的那些日子，回忆在一片没有车流的天空中飞行是什么感觉。”

她睁大了眼睛。就是这个，明天报道的大标题会由此脱胎而出。诚然，这种报道有粉饰的嫌疑，但很多人会不惜花大价钱来看它。这么多年过去，传闻终于坐实：超人和神奇女侠 _曾经_ 是一对……虽然他们关系确定的时间比大家想象的都要迟。

但她能嗅出这并不是故事的全貌，她离真相还远。

“你刚刚说你跟神奇女侠是在你们的伴侣去世以后才开始……”她抱着顺藤摸瓜的心态提了一句，期待对方能来解释。

超人点了点头。“我……嗯……我结过婚。”

“你结婚了？你有妻子？”

“是这样。”

“那她去世了？”

“更准确地说……她去世时已经不是我的妻子了。”

不可置信。“你是说她跟 _超人_ 离婚了？”

他微笑。“我们是和平分手，直到她去世我们都是彼此最好的朋友。”

“她为什么要离开你？”

“是这样……”超人移开视线，“当我们意识到彼此存在着生殖隔离时，我们两个就开始疏远，不管她年轻的时候说过些什么，她还是想要个孩子。她想体验创造一个生命跟组建一个家庭的感觉，而我给不了她。”

“那她？我的意思是她最后有孩子吗？”

他的视线重新落回到她脸上，端详着她。“有。”

“然后你就跟神奇女侠在一起了？”

“那是很久之后的事了。”

“这中间还有一个人？”

“对。”

“是谁？”她问。

超人没有回答。这阵沉默持续了很久。当她开始考虑是否该违背记者的原则来打断它时，答案来了……“蝙蝠侠。”

她大跌眼镜。“蝙蝠侠？”这跟用神奇女侠当头条一样劲爆，甚至可以说是更震撼，这绝对会把超英研究会那群家伙的下巴惊掉一地。“可是……他……和你……”

“我们那个时代的同性恋饱受歧视。”超人仔细解释着。“这让我们爱得更艰难。但在我心里……他是我此生唯一的挚爱。”

噢天呐，就是这句，这句得醒目加粗。 _在我心里他是此生唯一的挚爱_ 。旁边配一张档案馆里的超蝙合影。好了，十亿以上的浏览量。就这么手到擒来。

“你们是怎么开始的？”她问。

他耸了耸肩。“这种事不都是这么开始的吗？我们是多年朋友，我结婚的时候他在我身边，我离婚的时候他也在。我从来不知道他喜欢男人，直到有一天我的衬衫脏了，我把它脱了下来，然后他告诉我说这样会分散他的注意力。我……”男人微微笑道，“我甚至没有反应过来。至少当时没有。直到我回了家，躺在床上，回想起白天他的话，我才恍然大悟。第二天我就直接去问了他。”

“你问他是不是喜欢男人？”

“我问他愿不愿意跟我约会，”超人纠正她。“我不在乎细节，也不在乎他到底是同性恋、双性恋还是其他什么性向。我只是刚意识到我已经花了大半辈子跟他待在一起……而我余生也想这样继续下去。只要他愿意……”

“那他答应你了吗？”她差点打断他。

超人笑起来。自访谈开始以来，这是她第一次看到他这么愉快地笑。“没。他什么也没回答。只告诉我晚上再来找他，等我晚上过来的时候，家里已经有一顿烛光晚餐等着我了。”

“他听上去真浪漫。”她笑着说，她一边欣赏着眼前人的表情，一边沉浸在对未来报道的构想中。

“噢那可不是他，”超人摇了摇头。“是他的管——父亲准备了晚餐。 _他本人_ 简直没救了。一整个晚上都在讨论工作、政治还有其他事，只字不提我们正在干嘛，还有我们为什么会在那里。”

“这听上去……”

“很完美，”超人替她说完。“一切都很完美，尤其是 _他_ 。你不会明白那种感觉有多不可思议……意识到这只蝙蝠在因为我手足无措，他完全不明白要怎么开口，也不知道怎么去表达，可他想要我，想要到愿意打破现状，努力去尝试一段新的关系。 _全心全意_ 。”

“然后你们就陷入了爱河？”

“我们早就爱上彼此了。”他说，“我不清楚具体是什么时候爱上了他，直到这个话题被正式摆上台面时，我们才意识到彼此已经爱了很多年。我想这就是我们此前一直没开始交往的原因。我们的关系从没经历过蜜月之类的阶段。前一天我们还是手足兄弟，后一天我们就变成了老夫老妻。我们对彼此的坏习惯心知肚明，还非常喜欢吵架，而他那群孩子差点把我逼疯。但这一切还是……”

“很完美。”她猜道。

超人微笑。“他是这个世界上最不完美的人……但对我来说，已然足够完美。就算他老了，英姿也依旧不减。这千真万确，虽然我告诉他时他从来都不肯相信——他总是很介意自己比我老得更快，我还记得他九十多岁的样子，我至今都记得那时的他有多迷人，他的手和皮肤看上去是那么的美，他的嗓音听上去是那么威严，即便在他垂暮之年，他吼出的指令也一如当年指挥正联时的凌厉，即便在他双眼失明时，他也可以只用一个词就让我停在他面前，即便在他走的那天——”超人的话戛然而止。他的脸在颤抖。痛苦，哀怆，悲伤，一闪而逝。

“我很抱歉。”

“没关系。”超人闭上眼，收拾好表情。“不用道歉。他已经走了几百年。我早就平静地接受了这个现实。”

“你是怎么走出来的？”这个问题既粗鲁，又没分寸，而且听上去很孩子气。

“已经过了太久，”不管怎样超人还是回答了。“我曾经以为自己再也没办法释怀，但时间确实抚平了伤口，Diana在后来也好了很多。”

“Diana公主？”Lorrie想进一步确认。“神奇女侠？”

“是的，”超人点头，“神奇女侠。我们开始并没在一起，一直到……大概过了有一个世纪。那时她看起来比我老了很多。但我其实不在乎这个。”他垂下眼。“就像我刚说的，我们有相同的经历。她的伴侣也走了，我们都在努力摆脱悲痛的阴霾……而把爱寄托到另一个人身上能获得平静。尤其是那个人并不只是在对你抱以同情……她能理解你，她 _懂_ 。”

他们一时陷入了沉默。

Lorrie任由这阵缄默蔓延着。任由超人自己梳理着思绪。

“我爱她并不像爱他那么深，”他喃喃地说，“她也清楚这一点。她爱Steve也远甚于爱我。但这没关系。这样更好。我们都不需要再体验一遍那样的感情，我们想要的，仅仅是陪伴而已。这就是我们能给对方的，这也是我们对于彼此的意义。我认为这样……就够了。”

沉默再次降临。

而后又是一阵等待。比上次更久。

Lorrie默然地坐着。她很想骗自己：她现在缄口不言纯粹是出于记者的职业原则，她尊重他的私人空间，希望这个故事能自然分娩，因此不催促，也不横加干涉。可事实是她完全不知道该说什么。她清楚地明白跟他相比自己的阅历有多浅薄。她过去经历的一切对他而言不过是沧海一粟。即便她真的遇到过类似的事，她也不知道把这种经历分享出来会有什么帮助。这是一道早已经结了痂的疤痕。

当他说起他曾跟神奇女侠在一起的时候，她脑海中想象的是两个神在云端亲吻。她想象的是星光璀璨的英雄在并肩作战后紧紧相拥。她想象的是飞扬的披风和长发，呼啸的风与闪烁的星。可她现在想到的只是两个人。她想到的是平凡的生活，她想到的是现世的平静。

说不上完美，但……已经足够。

等超人这次再开口时，声音明显平稳了很多。也更克制。“我想，是时候来公开一些事了。它们已经成为了历史，其实我现在很想告诉你我以前的秘密身份，可是……也许再等几百年吧。我最开始用的那个人类名字牵扯到太多的信息。”

“比如第一任蝙蝠侠的身份？”她试探着问。

“也许吧……我其实不确定。那只老蝙蝠直到最后一刻都不肯放弃保守秘密。我甚至怀疑我们的关系除了家里人以外没人知情。我不知道现在还能不能找到什么蛛丝马迹。我们从来没结过婚，也没有公开生活在一起。”一声长叹。“可你 _会_ 查到跟我结婚的那位女士。虽然我觉得她不会在意后人怎么评价她，但她已经过世这么多年了，我还是希望人们在缅怀她的时候想到的是她的成就，而不是超人前妻这个名头。”

轻柔地。“我能理解。”

他颔首以示感谢。

“所以说……”她谛视着他，“你不再用人类身份了？连名字也没有了？”

他望向她，那道悲悯的目光柔和又不失坚定，沧桑的表情里透出了一股近乎稚气的坦诚。“是的。没人记得我的人类身份。我现在只是超人了，还有一小部分人叫我Kal-El。”

“其实你只需要把那个人类名字告诉别人，”她脱口而出。“你可以来酒吧逛逛，随便找人打个招呼，跟他说‘你好，我叫某某某’，就这么简单，然后大家就又会开始用真名叫你。”那个曾经被蝙蝠侠挂在嘴边的名字。

他打量着她。“有道理。”

她以为他不准备再说什么。她以为这个话题就到此为止了。可接下来，他缓缓地伸出一只手，按停了记录仪。在这短短的一瞬间她心跳都快停止了，可什么都没发生，他们都没有动弹。然后是……“你好，”超人说，“我叫Clark。”

她的心差点飞出了嗓子眼。他相信她？他为什么会相信她？为什么告诉她？他难道不害怕？把这样重要的信息拱手交给她，是因为他太渴望跟人接触了吗？只要她想，她完全可以让这个名字成为明早的头条。 _超人的名字是Clark !_ 2010年前后的大都会有多少个叫Clark的人？这其中又有多少个符合超人的描述？现在要查出他过去是谁是不是轻而易举？“嗨，Clark，”可她粗声说。“我……我叫Lorrie。”

“Lane女士。”

“叫我Lorrie就好。”

“我还是更愿意叫你Lane女士”

她做了个鬼脸。他笑了。

这是一个古怪的笑。就好像他们刚刚触及了一个隐蔽的笑点，而她却被蒙在鼓里。

“你跟我想象的完全不一样。”当他再次把记录仪打开时她坦承道。

“很多人都这么对我说过。”

“你得明白，”她舔了舔唇，“人们会说你，蝙蝠侠，还有神奇女侠在搞三人行，这肯定不是事实，但肯定会有媒体这么写。就算《星球日报》不会，别家报社也会这么干。3P，三角恋，有人甚至可能会说正义联盟的初代成员都是多性恋，还热衷于相互乱搞。”

“嗯，Wally肯定会喜欢这种说法。”

“Wally？”她凑过来，虽然正义联盟一二代英雄的身份大多已经披露……但仍有一部分不为人所知。Wally是谁？是蝙蝠侠？蝙蝠侠真的叫Wally？2010年前后有多少个叫Wally的人住在哥谭？“你透露的信息可不少，超人。”

男人看上去像被逗笑了。“这比你想的要少得多，Lane女士。”他的语气中并没有明显的褒贬意味，如果真要细究，他听上去甚至有些开心。

她希望这是发自内心。

这个男人会感到开心。这并不是什么奇怪的事，自从她十岁那年第一次看到他接住一个因为悬浮车祸掉下来的人时，她就知道。刚刚他盯着桌面，对她描述原子的形态时，她都没有想过这会是个问题。可后来她突然意识到，他也是个人类，无论那副基因和皮囊跟其他人类有多么不同。她不知道自己什么时候明白了这点。也许是他谈起蝙蝠侠的那一刻？当时他露出的那抹笑意柔软又细腻——就好像他完全不能自已。

是了……也许就是那一刻。

超人站了起来。“我得失陪了。”

“这么突然？”

“对，有只飞船遇险。”

“噢……”

他看了看她。“有需要的话我会再回来。”

“不，不用了。”她连忙朝他摆手。“我的素材已经够多了。”虽然她眼下有些后悔没能问些更严肃的话题。她一直以为超人是个简单平面的人物。一位穿着披风，刀枪不入，连那个方下巴都可以挡子弹的美国英雄。再合适不过的绯闻男主。

可现在她希望自己能问他，他对现今的政治环境有什么看法，活着见证人类行为模式的演化是什么感觉，他说的同一种元素的原子看起来各不相同到底是什么意思？

“那就下次见了，Lane女士。”

“等等！你……”

他消失在一阵飞逝的气旋中。

她坐在原处，为这突兀的离开愣住了。然后……慢慢地……她伸手关上了记录仪。这段录像需要一些剪辑跟注释——也许插入几张三巨头的档案照会让它更通俗易懂，除此之外，再也不用任何加工，它本身就够赚人眼球的了。超人的恋爱史，超人的秘闻韵事，超人的男友和女友们。

超英研究会绝对会顺着这篇报道扒个底朝天，大众则会在一两周内把它当作谈资消遣，还有某些人会说它是一场阴谋

她觉得她自己则会将它当作Clark故事的一个部分。或许，这是她唯一有幸了解的一小部分。

但她希望不是，她希望自己能继续跟他谈谈。她满怀着希望——如果她能为他的身份保密，他可能会更愿意相信她。也许他们谈的那些事永远不能公开发表，也许那些事并没有什么新闻价值。其实他已经足够坦率，可对她来说，他仍是一个谜……而Lorrie Lane的访谈绝不会以一个问号收尾。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 【作者注】：“所有长厢厮守的伴侣终会面临失去挚爱的痛苦，但请不要让痛苦和对痛苦的恐惧剥夺了你本身拥有的享受美好生活的能力。”  
> ——Barbara "Cutie" Cooper,《73年婚姻的启示：爱上生活》  
> 【译者注】：感谢pixie授权，能力所限意译较多，有条件请务必去看原文，有错直接留言就好。


End file.
